FATHER'S DAY
by LiveLoveN'LaughForever
Summary: Daniella's daddy died a year ago and she's has trouble thinking about him. She misses him dearly and wishes that he could be there with them on this very special father's day. Follow Percy Jackson's daughter as she goes through a roller coaster of emotion remembering her dearly beloved daddy a year after his 'death'.


FATHER'S DAY

Daniella tucked a tuft of raven black hair behind her little sister's ear. Rosetta giggled and reached out of the crib arms outstretched. When Daniella didn't move forward to pick her up, Rosetta tilted her head to the side, big green eyes peering at her sister. Daniella smiled at her two year old sister painfully reminded of her father who died last year. She swung the infant on her hip. She really didn't want to go to school today, not when everyone at school would start blabbering about their father and celebrate their family. Daniella felt a great tug at her eyelids and a single drop slid down her cheek. She really missed him. She thought of all the times he would swing her around when she was sad and that big goofy smile that would smile across her father's face every time he saw her. Daniella slinked down the stairs Rosetta clutching her neck like a koala. Annabeth looked up peering at her daughter with her story grey eyes. Grey met grey. Annabeth's eyes were filled with pain eyes rimmed with red from crying.

Rosetta looked up from her childish examination of her sisters long blond curls. She was not too young to understand. She was bright and comprehending. She vaguely remembered a tall strong man that would lift her up every morning cradling her to his chest. Then kiss her forehead lovingly and she would snuggle close to him nice and content. _Daddy_ she thought wisdom way beyond her years. Rosetta touched a tiny tan hand onto her sister's cheek. Daniella smiled and set her sister in the high chair. She kissed Annabeth's cheek and shuffled out the door to catch the bus.

Daniella stepped off the bus and glanced at the huge banner at the front of her middle school. _HAPPY FATHERS DAY! WELCOME FATHERS AND THANK YOU FOR COMING. _ The periods rolled by and soon enough it was time for the assembly. Her class filed out of the classroom and into the auditorium. A fresh breeze from the AC brushed past her face sending a shiver down her spine. Various students went up speaking about the daddy while the mentioned man sat in a chair directly below the stage beaming at his baby.

"Daniella Jackson" she heard her name echo throughout the room. She stood up legs shaking and stepped onto the stage.

"Where's her daddy?" someone whispered

"Probably didn't care enough to come"

"Poor girl. Dad didn't care enough to come see her"

Daniella clenched her teeth and straightened up on the podium. She unclenched her teeth and opened her mouth

"My father was a brave man. He was kind, loving and I can promise you he never missed a beat of good parenting. If I close my eyes, I can still see him smiling at me, but I know that he's gone. He's not coming back.

You see. He went MIA last year when he was serving in the Navy. Before he left, he told a soldier under his command to pass on a message." She took a shaky breath "He said, tell my family that I love them and that I am sorry. I am sorry for not being there for Daniella as she grows up, or for my little baby Rosetta who will never get to know her father. And for my beloved Annabeth, I love you forever and always." By then, Daniella's eyes were squeezed shut and the auditorium was silent. "I love him so much and I know that no one will ever be able to replace the gaping hole in my heart. In time, I will heal, but never fully or completely. I love you daddy," she whispered. Then the door slipped open and a tall man ran into the aisle. Daniella froze and dropped all of her not card on the floor.

"Impossible" she breathed. Percy scanned his bright green eyes around the room and his gaze landed on his daughter.

"Danny" he said "Danny, Danny!"

"Dad!" she screamed. Daniella hopped off the stage and ran into her father's waiting arm. Her breath hitched and just like that, all the emotions she kept bottled up for the past year came spilling out. She sobbed and her tears ran freely soaking Percy's tattered bloody uniform.

"Shhh," Percy whispered "Its okay. It's going to be okay."

HEY GUYS! SORRY! I HAVE BEEN HAVING A SERIOSLY TERRIBLE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR MY OTHER STORY. IM PROBABLY GOING TO TAKE A SHORT DETOUR BUT I JUST MIGHT UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND. WE'LL SEE. ITS BEEN CRAZY AND ALL AND I JUST HAVENT HAD TIME TO UPDATE. IM REALLY SORRY! IHOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME! LOVE YOU GUYS 3

-VANESSA A. LEE


End file.
